


Особенная

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Габриэль считает, что Октавия особенная. Октавия привыкла считать себя никем.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Особенная

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под Gaits - Other Side.

Габриэль считает, что Октавия особенная.

Он видит в её глазах холодный расчёт, а у рук — выточенный ритм схватки. Он видит, как она сама наклоняет голову на металл пистолета, и не видит в ней колебаний. И видит, как она бежит в огни Аномалии за своей странной спутницей, не различая реальность и злые сны.

Октавия — феномен; Аномалия бросает её в руки Габриэля секунды спустя. Ошибок быть не может. Однако, когда Габриэль говорит, что Октавия особенная, её брат лишь неопределённо отводит глаза.

Октавия выбрана Аномалией, как и он сам. Габриэль жил сотни лет, и никогда не встречал никого похожего. Люди вокруг видят в ней угрозу и сумасшедшую, при каждом взгляде на неё вспоминая, как Бладрейна лишала их выбора. Габриэль видит ту, которая плакала над своими видениями и всё же решила выжить.

Октавия распускает запутанные волосы, и они струятся чистым потоком по её плечам. Она уже привыкла считать себя никем. Её имена идут впереди неё, прокладывая дорогу из ошибок и сожалений, а она давно не может найти в пустой оболочке своего тела себя.

В ней нет ничего особенного.

Она тяжёлое бремя с рождения и излишне жестокий воин, Красная Королева, выпившая власти столько же, сколько крови. Её нигде не считают за свою, поэтому эту часть себя и сама Октавия предаёт забвению.

Она запрещает себе хотеть лучшего.

А потом Старик в молодом теле приводит её к зелёной стене огня, и среди бабочек с крыльями цвета крови прошлое учит её тому, что прощение никогда не было запретным плодом.

Искупление можно заслужить.

И они бегут, стараясь поступить лучше.

Габриэль не понимает, в чём загадка Аномалии, а ещё почему когда все его подопечные не делают и шага, Октавия вызывается пойти вместе с ним.

Габриэль рисует узоры с её спины на листе бумаги, когда он наконец понимает. Октавия — не феномен; она уникальна. Раз — Габриэль видит в ней знакомую ненависть к себе. Два — она почему-то улыбается и говорит о том, что будет сражаться за счастливый конец. Но отныне её битва не отзывается шумом стали, а звучит шёпотом мира.

Габриэль отпускает девушку, которую любил веками, чтобы та, чьё тело было украдено, тоже смогла любить. Это правильно. Джозефина — эхо его эгоистичного гения, и в первый раз за все те годы, когда оно продолжало жить, у жертвы был шанс, а у него — возможность помочь. Габриэль тоже зарабатывает своё искупление, вдохновлённый земной девчонкой.

Октавия стоит в закрытом доме, сотрясаемом ударами сошедшей с ума толпы, и её меч упорно смотрит прочь от битвы. Она бросается в горящую заживо фигуру, чтобы спасти жизни тех, кто когда-то был её друзьями, и тех, кого она могла даже не знать.

И среди золотого поля двойного рассвета они оба теряются в толпе.

Холодная кожа Октавии цветёт под пальцами Габриэля. Её разум полнится зелёной акварелью Аномалии, и она чувствует, что снова способна решать за себя. Габриэль отступает назад, впервые за годы и годы веря, что ничего ещё не кончено, и она касается символа первой буквы своего имени, написанного на другой планете столетия назад, чувствуя его взгляд за спиной.

Октавия знает, что, когда всё закончится, она увидит его на другой стороне.


End file.
